Echoes (Metro Last Light Level)
Echoes is the ninth level of Metro: Last Light. Overview In this level, Artyom and Pavel must cross the dangerous surface, through the wreckage of Flight 76715, in order to reach Theatre Station. This is the first level where the dramatic climate changes when compared to the first game can be fully witnessed. This changes aren't normal or usual as suggested by Pavel's reaction when witnessing the rain and comments from Bar and Su in the kshatriya level Diary Entries 10. As soon as the next section starts in the bar, it’s on the bar to your left. 11. After seeing the flashback, before helping Pavel, it’s on the floor to the left. Moral Points Gain: *In the beginning of the chapter after sliding down the side of the building and encountering sudden rain, turn left and look for a sewage pipe. Crawl in until you reach a room with a skeleton. The moral point is earned upon reaching the room. *After encountering a huge sinkhole, go to the tail end of the crashed blue plane on the left. There's another skeleton lying right in front of it. Reaching the skeleton earns a point. *After searching the spider-infested skeleton, look right. There's a small caved-in room with some ammo and filters. Entering it earns a point. *Taking the Duplet in the service room on the right before the stairs leading out of the subway earns a point. *Letting the Watchmen herd pass by without being spotted earns a point. *Seeing all of the hallucinations of the first passenger section on the plane earns a point. *Listening to Pavel after saving him earns a point. Lose: *Shoot at the herd of watchmen. Trivia *The name of the level refer to the flashback in the plane being an "Echo from the past." *The part where Artyom and Pavel are surrounded by watchmen at the station entrance is similar to a part of the novel where Artyom finds himself in the same situation. *Before going down the wing of Flight 76715 in front of you, there is a spectacular view. *The plane in the middle of the map (Flight 76715) is not a recreation of a real world plane, instead it is most likely a reference to mid to late 20th century soviet-era commercial planes such as the tu-204 and the Il-96. The plane old age is evidenced by its anagocal cockpit and square windows. *Flight 76715 was coming from Majorca and about to land in one of Moscow's airports when the bombs exploded. Oddly enough the plane shouldn't had permission to make such a long trip due to square shaped windows not beeing accepted in most of international flights. *After fighting off the first waves of Watchmen outside the station, before Pavel gives you a boost inside, a roaring sound can be heard, accompanied by loud crashing that sounds like a creature stomping towards you. It is unknown what this noise or possible creature is, but judging by the sounds, it is huge (It could be the Bear you encounter at The Garden). Notes *Upon entering, on the left behind the bar is a safe key. The corresponding safe is found by going through a hole in the wall under a stairway, immediately after Pavel opens the first door of the level. Bugs *There is a bug in the level where Pavel refuses to move at seemingly random junctions. If he does so after fighting the watchmen, he says the Theater is just around the corner, but will not move. Knifing or shooting him has no effect, but in earlier section of the level, going to other places that prompt him to say something, seem to remedy this. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels